


In Good Health

by belivaird_st



Category: Big Little Lies (TV), Big Little Lies - Liane Moriarty
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Jane visits Celeste frequently to check up on her.





	1. Chapter 1

Celeste was falling asleep on the sofa while the twins were watching **Incredibles 2** when she heard a loud rapping sound coming from the porch screen door. Both Josh & Max quickly scrambled off her resting arms and raced each other out of the living room. _No,_ Celeste thought panicky, _Don’t answer it! Stranger Danger!_ she got up and stumbled a little on her candy cane socked feet before going after the boys.

Jane Chapman and her son, Ziggy, were standing on the welcome mat behind the mesh screen door. Celeste moved between her identical sons to reach over and let them both in.

“Hi boys!” the young mother greeted the smiley, hyper-active twins. She turned to look up at the weary, redhead mother. “Hey, Celeste. Were you napping? I’m sorry— I didn’t mean—”

“You did nothing wrong, Jane, it’s fine,” Celeste reassured. She held her arms out the minute Jane fell into them in a loving, warm embrace. They kissed each other on the cheeks before holding onto one another. Their sons sprinted off upstairs to play Max’s new Call of Duty video game.

“I wanted to check to see how you were doing,” Jane explained, walking along beside the older woman into the living room. 

“Oh, honey, I’m good,” Celeste responded back with a grin. “The boys keep me busy. I love them very much.”

“Uh huh,” Jane said. She loved her Ziggy, too. She released herself from Celeste to sit down and glance at the moving colors of Mr. Incredible trying to help Dash with his math homework. Jane had rented and seen the sequel of the superhero movie a thousand times. She could recite every line in every scene, pretty much.

Celeste rubbed her eyes and snatched the remote to turn off the DVD. “Can I get you a soda, or water...?”

Jane politely refused. Her dismissal made Celeste sit down on the recliner across from her. The two mothers fell quiet and listened to the muffled voices of their boys interacting with each other with the gun violence video game.


	2. Chapter 2

“I still have nightmares,” Jane confessed, biting into her bottom lip. Celeste knew she was talking about Perry—her abusive, dead husband. The man who drained her time and energy with consant need for attention and affection. The man who always had it _his_ way during their marriage. Who bruised her and made her cry. Who got the satisfaction of slamming her into tables, desks, and walls, which would often lead them into angry, power-hungry wild sex. Celeste still had nightmares, too. Nowadays, she would often wake up crying in her bed, body perspiring with cold sweat.

“Perry won’t hurt you, or anyone, anymore,” Celeste said softly. “He’s gone, Jane. And he’s never coming back..”

They grew quiet now to listen to the boys’ loud shrill excitement coming from upstairs. Jane kept her eyes on Celeste, who was pausing the film with the Blu Ray remote before switching the tv off completely.

Jane lifted her left hand to bite into her thumbnail. “Would it be a burden on you if Ziggy and I could spend the night?”

“No, of course not, sweetie. You and Ziggy are family,” Celeste said, smiling. 

Jane smiled back, relieved.


End file.
